NGE Evolution saga
by Venomancer
Summary: After being abandoned at the train station by his father, Shinji is picked up by a mysterious traveler. Ultimately raised by this man, a very different from expectations Shinji arrives at Tokyo-3. Gendo will have his hands full very soon. SIxAS; MKxOMC
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

A lone boy stood at the train station crying.

"Father"

"Why did you leave me Father?"

"Father, come back"

A duffel bag lay near him, holding his worldly possessions no doubt, ready to be picked up and carried in the future life of this miserable, pitiable little human. The pair of deep, electric purple eyes was glaring at it. 'This little one is too young to be alone, why is he here?' The wondering thought brought by curiosity motivated the observer to move toward the crying child. "Such sorrow, what the hell could have happened to this kid?' the next thought formed as concern poked its head.

"Hey, kid!" a male voice rang out," What are you doing here?" The child offered only a terrified gaze in response, clearly afraid of the stranger. 'A different approach then' – "It's ok, don't be afraid. Tell me what your name?"

"S-shinji. Ikari Shinji sir." Replied the kid, distress clear in his voice. He took in the sight before him – a tall young Caucasian man with black hair, purple eyes and a very pale complexion, wearing a black trench coat, red shirt, black jeans and black combat boots.

"Ok Shinji, why are you here?" the stranger asked

"M-My Father! He abandoned me. He said he didn't want me anymore!" the child broke down in sobs again.

"And he just left you at the train station?" the man sounded surprised, outraged even.

"Uncle is supposed to pick me up" said the boy in between sniffles, "But he's just like Father, he doesn't want me!" more crying ensued.

"Just like him, eh? ' Bastards the both of them' he thought in disgust. The stranger looked deep in thought "Look Shinji, my name is Sesshomaru Shin, how would you like to come with me?"

"Come? With you?" the little boy clearly didn't understand.

"Yes come to live with me." he continued "We'll have adventures, we'll travel a lot, I'll teach you a lot of cool things – it'll be fun. What do you say?"

"But, but Uncle and.."

"You said yourself your uncle doesn't want you" interrupted Shin

"And you do?" young Shinji had difficulties with the concept of someone wanting him.

"Yeah, sure!" Shin responded light-heartedly "I was thinking about taking it easy in the future decade, you know - have some down-time. I can bring you along no problem."

Shinji's eyes lighted up with life "Sure, I'd like to come with you Mr. Shesshomaru, Thank you very much sir!" the 4-year old bowed deeply then grinned as the man hefted up the duffel bag on his shoulder. "Come on then, let's go" The child started along the black-clad man, matching his leisurely pace. 'He's that polite, eh? Well we'll just see about that.' A thin smile promising chaos and mayhem spread on Shin's face. "Oh and Shinji? My name is Shin, so call me that. You keep calling me sir; Mr; or anything like that and I'll name ya after some dung beetle. Got it?" Shin's amused tone showed he was joking, his young charge grinned "Ok Shin!";

* * *

A short trip later and both were now sitting in a cobalt blue convertible. Shin strapped in the small boy"Hey Shinji, are you hungry? I'm famished! What do you say? I think a nice big lunch is in order.'

"Ok I'm hungry too. Where are we going?" Shinji turned to the older man.

"To a restaurant, where else?"

"But aren't restaurants for rich people. Father always said that things are too expensive in a restaurant."

Shin laughed at the little boy and tussled his hair" Don't you worry about things like that."

* * *

The duo sat outside the "Red Laguna", their bellies happily filled with food and drinks. The waitress looked skeptical at first, thinking she won't get a big order. A couple of sentences later she looked even more skeptical. After Second Impact the number of restaurants had dwindled greatly as few could afford the prices. After Shin waved a thick wad o' cash under her nose she grinned like an idiot and rushed to get the food. For a whole hour the two clients engaged in small talk in-between ravaging their respective meals.

Shinji had his head propped up on an elbow and was busy watching clouds, while Shin sloshed in his chair with his hands behind his head. Suddenly the glass which held the remainder of his whiskey moved through the air and, without looking he grabbed it and took a sip.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Shinji was staring in awe.

"Easy, telekinesis." He shrugged.

"What's telekenesese?" asked the boy.

"Telekinesis. Basically you use your mind to move stuff around." was the second half-baked reply. Shinji decided that he won't get anything else from the man right now. He turned his gaze to the empty soda can on the table. He concentrated.

Shin heard something faint. A scraping noise. There it was again. He opened an eye and looked for the cause for annoyance. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out.

" What the fuck!?!" Shinji was moving an empty can of soda around, on the table's surface, without touching it. The kid inclined his head to the left and the can scraped to the left. Head to the right – can go right. 'This is ridiculous.' He thought shocked 'No one can do telekinesis that young. He's got more potential than I gave him credit for. A lot more potential. I've never seen a human that talented at psionics before.' The possibilities were swarming in his head. The kid was talented enough to begin at least 3 forms of training if not more if he could handle the stress.

"Shinji are you full?" The boy stopped with his mental game and looked up." Yes, I am. It was very tasty. Are we going now?"

Shin dropped a several bills on the table." Yes we are." They headed back to the car.

"Now, Shinji, we are going to live for some time in my beach house in Okinawa. You see my job is very fun but also dangerous. I'll have to train you a bit before we can start traveling around. Understand?"

"Umm ok I understand. But what's training?" the little boy looked confused

"Oh that" Shin smiled in a peculiar manner "You'll see"

* * *

The next three years Shinji went through a great deal. After learning a lot in both kung-fu and Jiu-jitsu from katas and whatnot he began sparring with Shin. Which meant street fighting. He became a close friend of pain, stubbornness and determination. That along with a good diet and daily exercise - running; push ups etc. - got him a strong, well formed body. He was taller than most kids his age and could easily beat anybody in a fight. But that wasn't all they did. Shin insisted that while the body was important, the mind is absolutely indispensable. His mentor educated him in the most common languages – English, French, German, and Russian; along with teaching him to read, write, play the electric guitar, use a computer and giving him basic understanding of biology, physics and chemistry. But The most important training was harnessing his budding psionic potential. Telepathy, telekinesis, energy sensing and discerning different types of psi; levitation, combat energy techniques, the whole shebang. While he was still very weak, he was also very young. Such a mind, body and ability at the frail age of seven were rarely found, more so in a human child.

"Shin, I've had something on my mind these past few weeks…" They were on the front porch, enjoying the sunset.

"Shoot mon ami"

"Well we've been here training me for 3 years. While I'm incredibly grateful, I'm also confused. What kind of a job would require such training, even if I'll be on the sidelines? The only one I could come up with is "mercenary". So I ask – are you a mercenary?"

"Yes and no. I'm a private contractor that travels around dimensions, helping people solve problems with their worlds, helping on quests and other assorted jobs and missions."revealed Shin in a flat tone, as if commenting on the weather.

Shjni raised and eyebrow. " Travels around dimensions? Yeah right! Next thing you're gonna say that you are extremely powerful and you were training me because you saw 'potential' in me"

"Pretty much" he sipped from the whiskey.

"Ok now there's no way I'll believe…"Shinji trailed off as he felt an insane level of energy build around his mentor. It just went up and up.' How can anyone have so much energy!?' The older man was just standing there, leaning on the porch, the waves of power winding and flowing from him. Shinji's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Ok, Ok, I give, you are, I believe you!" The smug gaze did little to calm the boy "So now what are we gonna do? I assume my 'training' is complete oh wise master Yoda." The overflowing sarcasm wasn't lost on Shin.

"True, young one. But much to learn you still have. Travel to complete your training, you will." Shin croaked out in his best Yoda-voice. The duo shared a glance, then chortled with laughter. "We'll pack and leave tomorrow."

"Aye Aye."


	2. Welcoming Committee

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

WELCOMING COMMITTEE

_"We're sorry, due to the special state of emergency no lines are currently available. This is a recording"._

Two figures stood by the street phone, both male and both highly annoyed. The younger because the phone lines turned up to be useless, the older because something was screwing around with his senses.

Right now one Ikari Shinji was moderately pissed. Seeing as the phone booth was the closest thing around he decided it will do for now. With a sharp kick the booth bent inwards as it was forced into the wall.

"Now, now Shinji violence usually doesn't solve problems." Intoned Shin

"Doesn't mean it's not therapeutic." Came the equally sarcastic reply

"I never said it wasn't" the duo shared a glance and a grin "Seems the captain is rather late."

"Yeah" Shinji frowned looking at the picture Captain Katsuragi Misato had sent him, before stowing it away in a pocket "But what bothers me is that "emergency" status. Something doesn't feel right"

Shin hummed his agreement not two seconds before a loud explosion signified the arrival of trouble. A dozen or so combat hover-vehicles backed away from a gigantic anthropomorphic figure stepping forth from a nearby hill. Missiles screamed through the air before slamming straight in the creature, a great fireball engulfing it for a moment. As the smoke cleared the monster looked to be undamaged.

"Well holy shit it's the Jolly Green Giant!" exclaimed Shin, sarcasm and shock mingling in his voice.

"Ya don't freakin' say!" The assaulting V-TOLs contuinued their fruitless assault. Suddenly one of the giant's hands lined up with an attacker. A glowing lance shot out of its palm hitting the machine, destroying it instantly. "You know" Shinji commented "these guys are gonna get their asses handed to them".

"That they will, unfortunately" agreed Shin. Moments after that a V-TOL crashed a few meters in front of them. Sachiel apparently decided to step on it for good measure, the unused ammo exploding violently, however the explosion was interrupted by a swiveling blue car. The door opened instantly to reveal one Katsuragi Misato shouting "Get In!" Shinji jumped in, Shin wasn't far behind. Just as the Angel was about to make a new brand of "Three Canned Humans" Misato shifted in reverse, getting them out of the way, then hit the throttle, the car rocketing forward and out of immediate danger.

"Thanks for the save" quipped Shin "Would've been great though if you were on time and we didn't have to go through that"

Misato grunted absent-mindedly, her thoughts occupied at the moment 'Why the hell are there two of them?'

* * *

The car kept moving, steadily covering the distance to NERV, as everyone steadied themselves. Misato calmed her mind and put up "observation mode": there were two guys in her car, a younger teen around 14-16 riding shotgun and an older teen _no_ young man around 19-20-something. The young one looked somewhat in likeness with the profile she had read, he must be Ikari Shinji. But the other one was a mystery. Shinji looked about 170 cm tall, with athletic build and rather short spiked up hair; he was wearing some kind of biker jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath, black jeans and boots. He looked pretty much ok for a kid. The backseat passenger was a different story. Male, about 185 in height, Caucasian with a pale complexion and shaved to perfection, short black hair and, undeniably, purple eyes. He was dressed completely in black – black trench coat; black shirt; black jeans with a long and delicate looking silver keychain on the side; black combat boots. He, along with Shinji, was looking through the window; staring at the Angel. Before Misato could start her interrogation his voice pierced the silence.

"So, that is what has been messing with my senses since we arrived – an Angel." The monotone comment hung in the air until Misato asked "Yes it's an Angel, but tell me how you know that – its classified information!" Not taking his eyes of the invader Shin continued cryptically"Oh I know a lot of things Miss Katsuragi"

"Oh really? Do you mind telling me exactly _who_ are you? I've half a mind to stop and drop you off right now!" exclaimed the annoyed driver.

"Off course Captain: my name is Sesshomaru Shin, I am Shinji's mentor and best friend. We've traveled together for nearly 10 years." During the introduction purple eyes met brown ones in the rearview mirror. Shinji decided now was a good time to diffuse the situation" Don't worry Miss Katsuragi, he's alright, I can vouch for him." The captain grumbled something in response "So Shin you said it's an Angel. Care to elaborate? It certainly isn't like any other angel we've met"

"Yes, quite. What we're looking at right now is an Angel class assault construct. Composed of organic material and often exotic elements, powered by a mysterious type of core system no mortal knows about, it is the pinnacle of non-sentient constructs used by the High Heavens in war, specifically in seek and destroy missions. It's not sentient but isn't stupid either, trust me. I've heard about those a few times even seen depictions of several models, but I've never thought I'd see one up close. That is, see one and live to tell about it. The High Heavens keep most of their arsenal rather secret."

The brakes screeched and the car grinded to a halt. Partially because Misato wanted to see how the battle is going, and partially because of what she just heard." Ok first that is total bull and second where the hell did you learn stuff like that!?!" She got a smile and a shrug for answer. Huffing she opened the window on Shinji's side and leaned through it zooming on the battlefield with a pair of binoculars.

Shinji turned to face his long-time friend, an amused expression on his face; he got a raised eyebrow in return.

"No, they're going to use an N2 mine! Get down!"

An impossibly bright flash of white made an appearance. With inhuman speed Shin raised his hand and chanted

"**vultus aegis contego"**

A bright blue shield, much like a sapphire, formed on the car's side. The shockwave hit, roaring in their ears, then passed. Everyone scrambled out of the car.

"My car! How..? It's completely undamaged!" Misato was in denial. "Yeah undamaged, in contrast to my energy reserves which are severely depleted. But yea worry about the car! It's no big deal we survived a nuke unscathed – the car is important."

The amount of sarcasm was so great it wasn't even funny. Misato leveled a glare at Shin which he returned full force. Shinji sweatdropped 'Oh,Yeah, they'll get along just fine. And I'm the Queen of England'

"How the hell did you do that?" Shouted the purple headed beauty. "You just said some words and…I don't know!?"

Shin sighed "Look Miss Katsuragi…"

"Ah, Misato is fine" she chirped in.

"Ok, Misato, it's a very long explanation and I don't think we have the time. The N2 mine didn't do much damage to the Angel I think. We better get moving."

"I guess you're right. Let's go"

* * *

"Yeah, don't worry, safety is my top priority."Misato was speaking on the brick sized satellite phone. The dynamic duo traveling with her was barely able to stifle their snorts of laughter"Ok just make sure you have a train car ready…an express naturally…ya…ok see ya later"

Shin couldn't keep it in anymore"So what's new on the grapevine?" he asked snorting with laughter.

"Or should we say brick-vine?" Added Shinji, seeing where his friend was going, breaking down in laughter too.

"Oh, hush you two!" Misato was pouting, being the butt of a joke "It's state of the art..."

"More like straight from a wall..." she couldn't even finish.

"State of the art… straight out of Wall-mart!" The guys collapsed in laughter for a second time. One look at Misato's confused face made them go off again. 'Males and their humor' she grumbled mentally. They entered a tunnel, soon after that the car was secured and the car-train was on its way.

"Hey Shinji do your have your ID card with you?" asked Misato

"Yea sure" he took it out of a pocket and handed it her "Say Misato, are we gonna see my father?"

"Yeah sure. It's why you're here, right?"

"Che, the bastard wouldn't ask for me to come if he didn't need me to do something for him"

Just then the tunnel ended and the car-train entered the Geofront.

" Wow! A Geofront! It's amazing. And the city is here, underground! Awesome!" Shinji's head couldn't keep up with his eyes – turning left and right trying to take in everything at the same time.

"Impressive" remarked Shin while scrutinizing the base "I've seen geofronts before and lots of underground bases. But I've never seen anything this big. "

After they got off the train and out of the car respectively they headed in the maze called Nerv Central.

"Uh, Shin, dude, didn't we pass this spot like a couple of times already?" whispered Shinji to his partner. He only received an amused smile while his gaze was pointed to a nearby wall. There were four vertical lines scratched into it. Shin reached out and scratched a diagonal line over them. Apparently Misato had seen this little exchange and was more than a little irritated 'Well they make this things to be used' she thought as she dialed away on her cell.

"_Would the Director of Project E Dr. Akagi Ritsuko please contact the Head of Operations Captain Katsuragi immediately?"_

Two turns later they were in an elevator, headed up. After a ping the doors opened and an attractive blond wearing a one piece swimsuit under a white lab coat entered. The elevator continued upwards.

"Ritsuko!"

"Why are you wasting my time Captain? We're short on time and manpower as you well know" growled out the woman

"Ah, sorry!"

"So, is this the boy?" Shinji grunted intelligently, engrossed in some brochure Misato had given him earlier. Shin decided to pick up the slack.

"Yes, that he is." He replied casually"And this is what Nerv's leading scientists are wearing around the labs, eh? Among such beautiful staff I might consider an application."

Ristuko had the decency to blush while Misato snorted with laughter at her friend's verbal defeat. The scientist was however curious about the interloper Misato had brought in." And who might you be?"

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Sesshomaru Shin, respected mentor and esteemed friend of this ass" he said while gesturing in Ikari's direction. A second grunt was heard. Akagi raised an eyebrow 'Gendo won't be expecting this.' She grinned mentally 'Things are getting interesting.'

The two women made small talk about work; excluding the two males. Shin noted the words "unit 01"; "unit 00" and a few others as topics that needed investigation.

At some point they entered a room completely encased in darkness. Shin's night vision assisted him in recognizing the face of a mech in front of them.

"_Shinji, giant mech dead ahead, the face is in front…"_A short telepathic message later and Shinji was aware of the little psych trap and was formulating his counter.

The lights went on and the small group came face to face with Evangelion Unit 01

**A/N Greetings all. Many thanks to all who read, if you liked it or have some criticism - review away. I'm sorry for not updating my other story but it's a lot of work reconstruction two big timelines just on memory. In between being dead in the GYM(my friend saved me with resurrection potions in the form of energy drinks), being dead in school(my MP3 player acted as a scroll of rejuvenation) and being dead on my bed( I had to sleep that one off) I didn't have much time to write. Hense the reason why, like any self-respecting author of fanfiction, I'm writing this at 4 in the morning. Many apologies for any mistakes, I'm still looking for a beta. Will update in a couple of days. Probably.  
**


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

REUNION

…_The lights went on and the small group came face to face with Evangelion Unit 01…_

Supposedly it was a pretty well-laid trap. The lights coming on, Unit 01's appearance shocking Shinji, along with his predictably timid nature, he would be intimidated and easily persuaded to pilot. A good simple plan with little possibility of failure.

However Shinji was anything but timid…or predictable for that matter; there was another person with them - one who might take Shinji's side if he declines – and the reaction both guys displayed, or rather _acted out_ when the lights came on didn't even hint shock.

"Kawaii!" a squeal.

"It's purple!?" a raised eyebrow.

Both women sweatdropped. While weird Shin's comment was at least dignified. Shinji, on the other hand, had clasped his hands together in a rather idiotic stance, stars shining in his eyes - he looked like a schoolgirl who just saw a plushy the size of Godzilla. The disturbing part was he was pulling it off pretty well. After some 30 sec of 'idiot silence' Akagi snapped out of it.

"This is Man's ultimate weapon – the synthetic life form designated Evangelion Unit 01. It's the last and only resort we have against the Angels. Built here in secret…

"A giant, purple biomech – that's what my father's been doing all these years?" Shinji cut to the chase.

"Correct!"

The observation room above Unit 01 lit up. Ikari Gendo stood there in one of his patented 'bastard' poses, glaring coldly into the cage's interior – more specifically at his son. The predictable thought 'This is not according to the scenario.' was the first of a mental rant – questions, exclamations, curses and possibilities were swarming in the older Ikari's head. He kept his mask on. "It's been a while Shinji." Maybe his son just looked tough.

"Fuck off dickweed!"

Then again maybe not.

"It would've been a lot more than just a while if you hadn't called. In fact I think it would have been a never – me coming to see you that is." Shinji zeroed in on his father and returned the cold gaze. The tension was so thick one could probably slap it around.

"We're moving out!"

"Moving out!?!" Misato was shocked "But isn't Unit 00 still in cryo-stasis? Wait! No way, are you going to use Unit 01? It's never been activated before!"

"True" responded Ritsuko "but it's not impossible. And it's our only option if we want to kill the Angel." She turned to face Shinji. He pre-emptied her.

"Let me guess – you want me to pilot this mech in combat against the Angel." Shinji's level glare spoke volumes concerning opinion of NERV. "Tell me Father" he continued mockingly "why should I do anything for you? Why should I pilot?" Misato and Ritsuko followed the verbal war with great interest – the fate of mankind depended on it. Meanwhile Shin's mind seemed to be visiting another universe again.

'It seems he will not obey. This is not proceeding well.' Gendo turned to a monitor by his side " Fuyutsuki wake up Rei."

"Rei? But can we use her?"

"She's not dead yet"

A loud shockwave went through Central Dogma. A crossblast made an appearance on the surface above NERV HQ. It seemed Sachiel decided his opinion in the matter must be heard as well.

"It appears the Angel has sensed the EVA. It's concentrating the energy blasts on the surface above us." Everyone turned towards Shin. Speaking for the first time since entering the cage, his expression was dead serious. The blonde was staring at him disbelievingly "How would you know that?"

"Simple Dr Akagi – Unit 01's energy signature is surprisingly familiar to that of the Angel. Considering EVA is a biomech I'd make an educated guess and say that you clone-created it from another Angel. Or something close to that." A slight smirk crossed his lips. Ritsuko looked like she took a homerun to the gut. " You…you can sense EVA??? But how? The AT Field isn't even deployed, much less…"

"AT Field? Is that some forcefield the EVA can use?" Shinji was curious. He wouldn't pilot for his father, but that didn't mean he wasn't interested. Before the scientist could explain, a set of double doors opened to the left. A girl on a gurney, hooked up to an IV and wrapped in bandages was rolled in the cage. She wore a white skintight garment which both Shinji and his older companion immediately associated with the pilot bodysuits they've seen many times before. What made the girl stand out though was the fact that she was an albino. Alabaster skin and neon blue hair, also several heavy injuries were all very notable about her. The dynamic duo looked both shocked and outraged. She tried getting up, wincing from the pain. She tried again nearly falling off. Shinji snapped out of his stupor and instantaneously moved to her side, both hands on her shoulders, holding her steady. He turned to the bearded man behind the armoured glass and yelled in rage "You plan on using her to pilot!? Bastard, Have you no heart!?" Another shockwave echoed through the Geofront.

"If you won't do it then she will take your place."

A much more powerful explosion shook the cage. Several pieces of huge debris fell towards the five bellow. Shin to the left of Misato and Ritsuko reached upwards with his left hand and almost lazily said one word: "**contego**". A transparent semi-hemispheric shield sprang into existence and deflected the oncoming debris. Shinji however with his hand still on the girl's shoulders had no time to react. Just as the two teen were about to become tomato juice & meatballs a giant purple hand protected them form the falling rubble.

"How? You did that again! "

"What happened?"

"The EVA – it moved!"

"The hand broke free from the restraints! "

"The entry plug is not even inserted!"

Various shouts and proclamations filled the cage. Everyone present was trying to convey to everyone else that he/she saw something incredible, impossible or just plain weird.

Ad infinitum; Ad naseum.

The blond doctor didn't know where to turn her attention to – the EVA which had activated by itself; the boy which the EVA had protected; the techies which were screaming impossibilities one over another; or the man in the trench coat to her right who apparently had shielded her, Misato and himself by erecting some sort of shield.

Shinji was just as stumped as anyone. One second he was braising for impact, the next the mech moves on its own, protecting him and the girl. The girl! Reaffirming his grip on her shoulders he lifted her up to eye-level. Vibrant red orbs met stormy blue ones. Shinji's natural empathy nearly overloaded with the pain this girl was silently conveying through her gaze. He whispered in her ear "I'll protect you. Rest."

"Father! I'll pilot the mech!

* * *

Of course Murphy's Law states clearly: If a bad situation can get worse; it will.

So naturally there was a problem.

"Captain! The falling debris has damaged the hydraulic-rail transport system! We can't move Unit 01 out of the cage!" Makoto the bespectacled lieutenant hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"How bad is the damage?" Misato looked worried.

"Severe, Captain! Repair crews estimate 20 minutes time is needed at the minimum."

"This is bad! What good is having a pilot if we can't sortie the EVA?" Misato felt like tearing her hair off. Shinji had just agreed to pilot and this happens. Talk about bad luck!

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" Shin's voice interrupted her thoughts. How had he managed to get himself on the bridge and not get removed by Section 2 was beyond her.

"Shin? How can you help? Do you have an idea?" Misato tried not to sound desperate, even though the situation was plain in sight.

He smiled at her "Shinji is right now in the locker room getting ready. However you don't have the time to repair the transport system and can't launch the EVA."

"Yes, we use magnetic catapults to launch EVA to the surface. But with the hydraulic-rails damaged we can't even get the EVA to the catapult."

"I see. And the absence of maneuvering space means that even if Shinji gets in the EVA he can't get it out."

"What makes you so sure that Shijni will be able to operate Unit 01?"

"Oh don't worry! He's got experience, he has piloted mechs before. He's pretty good." Misato just stared at his goofy smile. She shook her head and dismissed the comment – she had too much to worry about right now to be confused with Shin's peculiar statements.

"What you don't have, Misato, is time" She nodded "That's where I can help you. The angel won't slow down from anything short a N2 bombardment – just like last time – only you can't use one over Tokoy 3. SO we use the next best thing – me. I want you to launch me, using one of those catapults, near the Angel. I will divert its attention and keep it occupied long enough form you guys to finish repairs."

"You're insane. What could you possibly do?"

"Remember Misato – I shielded your car from that N2. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Misato looked skeptical at best "Trust me"

"Okay. It's your funeral."

* * *

Not two minutes later Shin stood in the middle of Catapult 6, ready to be launched. The comm. link he was given buzzed and spewed out: "ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"Shinji? IS that you?"

"Damn right it's me. I'm on the bridge with Misato, I can see you on the monitors. She told me of your fruity plan. Are you completely nuts? You yourself described how powerful the Angel is! How can you think about going against it in combat?"

"Heh, well, it's not that dangerous! Besides I won't be going for the kill, I'll just divert its attention."

"Divert its attention!?! That's like diverting the attention of a portable multi-use hydrogen bomb. Nobody's that strong, not even you!"

"Yea, well, you know me!" A feral flame ignited in Shin's eyes, along with a manic grin spreading on his face "I love challenges!"

Misato wasted no time "Launch catapult 6!" She averted her gaze from the screens 'Good luck, Sesshomaru Shin.'

**A/N Well this is it - next chapter will contain blood, gore, a pissed off Shin, and one very very VERY dead angel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cuz I put a lot o' time in it and if you did please express your sentiments via review. (que goofy grin) The omake section is somewhat disturbing - read at your own discretion. TBC**

OMAKE

"A giant, purple biomech – that's what my father's been doing all these years?" Shinji cut to the chase.

"Correct! Your mother had so much sex appeal that it transferred to the EVA when she was absorbed. So I kept her war at night whenever I could"

Everyone looked more than a little green: "Oookaay, slowly, back awayfrom the weirdo...


	4. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

-

BATTLE

-

The twilight of the setting sun graced Tokyo-3 with ambient light and shadow, creating a mystic and beautiful athmosphere.

"Yaaahhoooooo! "

Catapult 6 was rising to the surface at breakneck speed as the black-clad man riding it was yelling his lungs out. On the surface a gigantic hatch opened to greet the incoming platform. Shin used the generated momentum jumping forward the instant the catapult stopped. The jump carried him through the air for a good 20 meters before he landed on a short building.

He surveyed the battlefield-to-be. "The better part of the city has been moved underground." He stretched, popping joints along his body. "Good, then I can really cut loose."

A feral smile graced his face as he stared at his incoming foe. The Angel had finally reached the site of battle. Shin balled his fists. "Let's rock!"

* * *

"The Angel has breached the second perimeter."

"Automatic defenses have a lock and are on standby."

"The Angel has stopped 2 km in front of him."

"Captain? Is it really okay to send a civilian on foot to try and stall the Angel? What can he possibly do?" Shigeru didn't doubt the young tactician's ability but this was a little more than desperate.

"Lieutenant, I know you have no reason to trust him, so instead, have fait in me and my judgment of the situation. It may be a crazy plan, but for some reason I trust that lunatic." Misato was staring at the monitors displaying the battlefield. 'It's insane but it just might work. That nut better not die, he's not half-bad to have around.'

"Shinji, aren't you worried?" The young boy nodded.

"I am of course! But what good will worrying do? Better sit back, enjoy the show and hope for the best." he turned to face her. "But you guys better turn on every sensor array and camera you have! This will be a heck of a fight!"

* * *

(A/N I recommend listening to Stricken by Disturbed during the battle)

The two combatants faced each other in a stare off. If someone had been out in the open, they would have felt the incredible killing intent.

Shin leaned forward, his muscles clenched and his purple eyes seemed to light up with a menacing glow. Air and dust started spiraling around him, moving upwards in a cone.

He concentrated. The ground began to tremble and the Angel flashed his AT Field and started toward his opponent. Static electricity began to appear in short bursts all over him.

"Huyaaah!" With flash of gold his aura exploded, destroying the building below him. He floated at the same place, giving the crowd at NERV a chance to get a good look at him. Now visible to the naked eye, the dark gold-tinted vortex of power, along with his blazing violet eyes, made Shin look like a demon summoned from Hell itself to fight the Angel.

Shin pushed more power and rose up in the air. The Angel was closing in fast. 'You are my foe now; so let's see if cherubs can punch!' He rushed forward; a moment later his punch connected with the AT Field and the Angel was pushed backwards more than a kilometer before it fell on its back. A second later it shot up in the sky with at tremendous speed, limbs flailing in all directions as Shin kept on pushing until they climbed a dozen kilometers or so. He stooped abruptly, the momentum carrying the monster up a few hundred meters, before he went at it again, kicking it in the gut then a hit to the chest, a second kick in the back. Sachiel was trying to see what was hitting it, but its foe was lightning-fast. Shin zipped up above and delivered a two-hand hit sending the Angel caneering to the ground. The invader met soil with great force – crushing a few buildings underneath its bulk.

Shin flew down, accelerating at an incredible speed. The Angel turned to face the incoming threat and his eye-holes lighted up. It started firing small, thin energy beams at the speed of a machine gun. Shin was force to dodge, diverting all his energy to speed. He became a blur, fazing in and out so fast there were afterimages, then he backed up a distance and fired a white energy blast, hitting the alien dead-center. He closed in to see if he had broken through the shielding and was rewarded with a energy lance missing him by centimeters. A high kick followed, then another sweeping strike with an energy lance. Shin kept dodging, but with little space to maneuver he was soon hit by a round-house kick. A hole in a building and a crater in a second one later, he decided that: 1 That thing kicked like a mech; 2 He shouldn't get hit again if he wanted to prolong the fight.

"Hey shithead, don't think this is enough to stop me! Here I come!"

His aura flared again as he tore up in the sky. Unfortunately the Angel had adapted enough, it ducked then turned around, quickly firing a few energy beams Shin was forced to dodge. It continued by shooting its lances, trying to hit the airborne target, missing him sever times before landing a hit. Shin however, seeing he couldn't dodge, blocked the lance, then gripping it with one arm, used the other to fire a few energy blasts at point blank range. The Angel, unfazed, drove its captured weapon in the ground, then up – throwing the man in the air, then punched him palm open, sending him in the ground forming a crater. It continued lashing out with its lances, Shin blocking what he could, counting on his resilience when he couldn't. Sachiel didn't stop the barrage; instead he added a full-powered energy beam hitting his opponent straight on.

Underground Misato screamed "Shin! Oh god is he alive!? Can anyone see if he's alive?!?"

Shin was in a bad condition. Some of his left side was burned, He was bleeding heavy – the right arm and the chest, his right leg had cracked bones. Things were not looking good. The last attack had been brutal – leaving him lying on his back half-buried in concrete. He bent his legs under him and lifted himself up. 'I have no choice. This thing is too strong. I have to do it'. Suddenly his body went rigid. He was wavering a moment ago, now he stood strait up his aura flared again and his eyes started glowing with incredible intensity, light enveloping them entirely until no pupil or anything was visible. Just a purple glow.

"What the…Oh man…is he?? Holy hell! He is! Oh shit!" Shinji looked like he'll burst. "Dr. Akagi you better be recording this! He'll release his limiters! He's gonna go all out!"

Shin was slowly rising up in between two tall buildings. The Angel had apparently sensed the danger and wasn't attacking.

"Limiter one, Release! " A powerful shockwave erupted, breaking the glass in all directions. Purple wisps and streaks appeared in the dark-and-gold aura.

"Limiter two, Release!!!" A second shockwave erupted, impacting and cracking the surroundings in many places. The vortex began to glow even brighter and to swirl even faster. Shin was rigid and shaking, his body straightened upward like a cord. He was straining so hard, his veins had bulged. With a strained voice he yelled:

"Limiter…three….RELEASE!!!"

A blinding flash and an incredible, seismic shockwave went through Tokyo-3. His aura tripled in size, purple black and gold meshed together, his power made the earth tremble as huge chunks of debris, buildings and concrete were lifted up in the whirlpool of energy.

He put his wrist together, hands in opposite direction with palms toward the Angel and started chanting with a deep voice, the words hanged in the air like leaden blocks.

"**ULTIONIS IRA OF ABYSSUS FIERI TELUM"**

Twelve dots of reddish black energy appeared, like the points of a twelve-beam star. A sphere of red energy began to take form.

"HELLWRATH: INFERNAL LANCE!!!"

With the final scream the sphere in the center unleashed a lance of bright red fell energy, tearing through the AT Field of the Angel, hitting it just right of the core and blowing straight through the exotic flesh. The titanic creature staggered and then fell to its knees, holding a hand to the sizzling wound. Gallons of ink-blue blood were gushing out along with pieces of flesh falling off, painting the street bellow a gory picture of deathart.

Shin, his aura dissipated along with his last remains of strength, fell down to the ground.

* * *

The bridge at NERV was in a state resembling controlled chaos. Technicians, consoles and papers were flitting about, working on the data from the battle, comparing, analyzing and categorizing the readings. Half the cameras and sensors went out during the last attack; many speculated it was from the great EM interference but most didn't care as everyone had more than enough work to do – the aftermath of the battle, preparing Unit-01 for combat, the hydraulic systems were almost completely repaired. Indeed chaos pretty much described the situation.

Misato, Ritsuko and Shinji were standing next to each other near a console. Both the scientist and the military officer were in mute shock and, probably, denial as to what they had just witnessed. Shinji just looked worried – for the upcoming confrontation and for his friend's condition. A minute after Shin had gone down they had confirmed lifesigns and had opened the nearest catapult hatch. Shin had descended back in the Geofront through it; using energy from God knows where to levitate down. To Shinji's knowledge he was greeted by a medical emergency team and transported to the medical wing. Beyond that he would have to guess.

"Captain Katsuragi! We just finished analyzing the data!" Misato perked up instantly.

"Good job! What do you have for me?"

"Ma'am! The attack did extensive damage to the Angel's body, however the mass burnt off is just 9%! The Angel is regenerating like before; it will be fully operational in 25 minutes."

"I see, we still don't have enough time. What of the hydraulic rail transport system – when will the repairs be finished?" Misato looked both thoughtful and worried 'If the repairs aren't finished in time then the diversion was for nothing. He did it without knowing if there was a point to it. If we can't launch the EVA then the whole world goes down the shitter.' Even though her thoughts were troubled she didn't lose presence of mind.

"The repair crews are finishing up as we speak; a maximum oF 10 minutes and we'll be able to sortie the EVA." Misato sighted in relief. Ritsuko turned around to face Shinji.

"Come Shinji, we must get you ready. I'll instruct you on the way."

"Right. When will we receive info on Shin's status? He looked pretty banged up." Ritsuko remained silent until they entered the elevator. She faced the boy and sighed.

"Shinji I don't know if we'll be able to save your friend. What he did was incredible and greatly beyond the human limits. Added to that he receive such wounds that he should have died several times over. I don't think we can do much for him. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about!? I'm just worried because he hasn't fought a battle of that magnitude in a couple of years. I simply don't know how long it will take him to recover." His light mood turned more somber. "I just wanted him to oversee the battle. Shin has much more experience than me when it comes to mechs or any kind of battle for that matter."

They exited the elevator and went down a nondescript corridor, taking too many turns for Shinji to remember. Suddenly Ritsuko stopped and opened a mechanical door.

"This is the locker room for male pilots. We don't have a plug suit for you right now, so normal clothes will have to do. You can also leave your and Shin's baggage here, you will be able to retrieve it later. Also I should warn you, remove any clothes you don't want to ruin. The entry plug is filled with a liquid that pretty much destroys quality clothing. Trust me I know."

She stepped aside and Shinji entered the room. I was filled with lockers and had a matted plastic wall for a barrier between the male and female quarters. He stepped near one of the lockers and opened it, pushed the baggage in and locked it. Then he opened the next one and put the key in there, proceeding to undress.

"I'll meet you at the cages. Take the corridor to the right and turn left at the third intersection."

"Hai." The doctor turned to leave. "Oh and Ritsuko-san?" She turned round, a bit shocked that the young teen would address her in such a manner.

"Yes Shinji?"

"Tell Misato-san not to worry about Shin. He has survived much worse than this, on self-treatment alone. He's pretty resilient. Ok?" There was no way she could resist that goofy grin.

"Ok. I'll make sure to tell her."

* * *

Back on the bridge the lavender-haired captain was in her element. Giving orders, directing manpower, receiving snap reports and confirmations. Soon they would be good to go and it will be a good 15 minutes before the Angel is. 'Always good to be ready before your opponents is' was the thought that drove her controlled frenzy. She barely noticed her blond friend's return to the bridge.

"Captain, the pilot is in the EVA, we are ready to begin." Misato grinned.

"Great, let's get started then."

"Oh and Shinji said you shouldn't worry about Sesshomaru. Shinji says he's been through tougher things and will be no worse for wear…Personally I don't believe him."

The procedure began as the techs started listing off.

"Entry plug inserted."

"Stop signal has been discharged."

"All systems nominal"

"Beginning the first contact!"

"Filling the plug with LCL" A bright orange liquid began to rapidly fill the plug. Shinji exhaled and then waited for the liquid level to pass his head before breathing in deeply.

"Shinji how did you know that LCL is breathable???" Ritsuko was again in shock. 'This kid will be the death of me.'

"Simple – filling the cockpit with it it must be breathable or the pilot will drown. It's logical."

"Beginning second contact! The connection of the A-10 nerve is operational."

Shinji saw a multitude of colors flash in the entry plug, then the visual settled down to the interior of the cage.

"Connecting the main power supply. Transmitting power to all circuits." The bridge crew was staring intently at the screens and didn't notice the new arrival.

"Che! An outside power source!? How lame. Not to mention a serious tactical disadvantage." The low gnashing voice immediately got Misato's attention.

"Shin!"

"Yea, that's my name. Don't wear it out." He was standing, if shaking, holding on to his bandaged right arm. Half his face was blotted in dried blood and bandages. But he was alive and relatively alright. Except for a few limbs and internal damage probably but that would heal.

"How did you get here!? You should be in medical now!"

"Eh, don't get your panties in a twist. I've seen worse. Now how are we dong with the giant purple people eater?" Fuyutsuki chuckled but the majority of the bridge crew didn't get it.

"The EVA is being activated as we speak." Everyone turned towards the screens again.

"Power connected, voltage nominal."

"Beginning final contact. Mutual lines connected." Maya was measuring the synch ratio. "Sugoi! Synchronization at 75%!"

"Impossible!" Ritsuko leaned in to see for herself. The numbers were true though.

"It's incredible, sempai! All harmonic values are normal."

"Guess he just has talent for piloting eh Ritsuko?" Misato was happy – the gamble had paid off – and what a pilot!

"Don't get ridiculous! It's to be expected! This isn't the first time he has used a neural interface to pilot a mech." Shin cut through the excitement.

"Whaaat?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Shin however ignored them and stepped closer to the console.

"Shinji can you hear me?" it took several seconds before the pilot showed some reaction.

"Yea I read you. Sorry for the delay, this system isn't very comfortable and it's rather primitive. It has some blocks and external interference. This will definitely need some time to get used to. Anyway, for the record, whoever engineered the cockpit is an idiot. This throne thing is totally unfit for a neural interface combat mech. And butterfly handles??? What the hell was that guy thinking?"

"No, you're kiddin' me! Butterfly handles? What about the rest of the interface and consoles?" Shin was stumped and amused at the same time.

"Oh, here's the kicker mate – there aren't any!" Sesshomaru Shin was depicting the emotional state of shocked indignation with great accuracy.

"Bloody hell!" he turned to Ritsuko "Which idiot in the tech division designed that robot for combat? Because trust me that's a configuration for civilian construction not CQC!!!"

"Eh…well…you see…" The scientist was stuttering, unable to form a coherent response under the glare of the battered warrior.

On the upper deck a much more subtle conversation was taking place.

"Ikari, your son is quite different; the deviation from the scenario is great. What will you do?"

Do not be concerned with the boy – he shows some potential but in the end he is mine to break as I see fit. However the other is a concern. To be able to stand against an Angel with only your bare hands…humans can't do such a thing. We must learn more of him in order to eliminate his presence and prevent interference." The interloper suddenly turned his hea and shot a piercing glance through the Commander's eyes. Ikari Gendo shivered. "But we must be careful – his might is a great danger."

"Prepare for launch!"

"Release the lock bolts!" The restraints for the Unit-01 unlocked.

"Transporting EVA to Catapult 3"

"Shaft is clear"

Everyone was looking at the Operations Director – Captain Katsuragi Misato. She leaned in and surveyed the battlefield. 'This is it Misato' she thought 'the revenge begins now!'

"Captain, the Angel has resumed operation!'

"Shinji" The pilot looked at the video from the bridge. His long-time friend and mentor was smiling at him. Not just like a friend but like a brother. "Good luck mate. Kick his ass!"

"Shin, you just watch!" And a familiar feral smile appeared on his face.

"Evangelion Unit-01 LAUNCH!"

-

**A/N Well folks, this is it - read, review and someone give me a gun so I can...deal with my school teachers. I think they've made some secret ritual blood pact to kill me slowly with too much tests and homework. Did I mention that I hate school today? Oh, right, I did. As for the Shinji vs Sachiel - well I keep writhing it and it doesn't feel right so until I have more time and do it properly - enjoy this piece of acton. No omakes this time - I'll make it up to you soon doncha worry. Enjoy. TBC**

**-  
**


	5. Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

-

VICTORY

-

"_Evangelion Unit-01 LAUNCH!"_

The titan ascended through the bowels of Tokyo-3, coming to a stop at ground level. Not far off was the Angel, Sachiel. It turned to face its new foe warily, remembering what punishment it took during the last battle.

Sachiel stood still, facing its natural enemy. Eva stood still, the pilot in the entry plug didn't even look around the battlefield – rather his gaze was locked on his opponent. 'This is it, this is my battle now. Shin can't help me. It's time I prove I can fight for myself and others. Like you have done with many others Shin, I'll bear this responsibility with my power; I'll protect this world with **my** strength!'

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Misato voice filled the plug "Yeah, I'm good Misato. Let's do this!"

"Remove final safety locks!" The last lock-bolts holding the Eva released it and the carrier pylons retracted. Unit-01 slumped forward under its own weight.

"Shinji concentrate on walking first!" Dr. Akagi's voice seemed to flip a switch in his mind. Shinji knit his brows together and willed the great beast to walk. Eva took its first step. Then a second, a third. The head of Project E couldn't suppress her joy "He's walking!" she was staring at the monitors in wonder. Soon the wonder turned to fear. Unit-01 tripped on its fourth step (on the umbilical cable no less) and toppled forward, crashing nose-first in the asphalt.

"Timber." Shin chuckled then noticed everyone on the bridge was glaring daggers at him. He sighed "Shinji enough sleeping on the job, get you ass in gear!" Shinji looked up to see the Angel heading straight for him "Shit! Too late for that!" Just as the Angel bent over and tried to grab the Eva's head, Shinji forced it to roll to the side. Or tried at least – the machine tumbled to the left and half buried itself in the nearby building. Sachiel reared its other hand and went for a punch to the head. Shinji threw himself back and out of range, then proceeded to scramble in a standing position.

"Damn it, damn the butterfly handles too!" He backed up two steps. 'Think, idiot, think!' He turned to the vid screen displaying the bridge "Ritsuko-san! Are there any inbuilt weapons?"

"Yes a progressive dagger in each shoulder pylon. Just think about it to activate the system!" So he did. His right shoulder pylon opened up and he reached to grab the weapon. 'Right, now I can defend or counter at least.' He spared a look the new armament.

"What the fuck is this?" Said armament was about the length from wrist to fingertip (Eva scale) and had the form of a utility knife, no guard and an inadequate handle.

"This isn't a combat dagger!" The Angel threw another right hook at him and he blocked using the blade along his left forearm. The prog knife was starting to bend from the force.

"This is a fucking kitchen knife!" Sachiel was unconcerned of his foe's distress and continued to try end punch the Eva. After blocking the 5th punch the prog blade snapped with an audible sound.

"Well shit" It seemed the pilot voiced everyone's thoughts that moment. 'To hell with that' he thought and decided to present the Angel with a straight punch. Sachiel had other ideas – an orange hexagonal force field appeared, stopping Shinji and his punch.

"An AT Field!" Shin looked at the scientist.

"You mentioned that before. Care to explain?" Ritsuko opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted by a scream.

"Damn it let go!"

Both looked at the main screen – Shinji had, somehow, gotten in a grappling contest with the Angel. Currently he was trying to remove his left hand from the invader's vice-like grip. Sachiel's right hand shot out, this time successfully grabbing Unit-01's face. Then it decided that Evangelions are made from rubber and started to pull and stretch the Eva's left arm.

"Damn it!" A sickening crunch was heard and Shinji felt as if his forearm had been crushed. He cringed and his arm, the pain rocking his mind.

"Left arm has sustained damage! The circuits are breaking!"

"Shinji" Misato's voice took snapped him out of it. He suppressed the pain and replied "I know it's not my real arm" He reached up and tried to pry the Angel's hand from his face. Sachiel's palm lit up in a all too familiar to them way.

"Shinji! Get out of there!" The energy lance started bashing Unit-01's head at point black range, sending its pilot back in Painville.

WHAM!

"Shinji!"

WHAM!!

"Shinji get moving!"

WHAM!!

"I can't!"

WHAM!!

"It won't let go!!"

WHAM!!!

"The forehead armor is cracking!"

"It won't take much more of this!"

WHAM!!!

"Aahh! Damn it all!"

WHAM!!!

The energy lance went straight through the head and launched the Eva in a building not far behind it. Blood gushed out of the wound like a geyser, coating the street bellow in a crimson color.

"Critical damage to the head!"

"Status report!" Misato shouted at the entire bridge.

"Problems in the operation system!"

Ritsuko faced Ibuki Maya, her head assistant "The synch graph?"

"It's going wild, sempai! Pulses are flowing forward and backward!"

"Cut them off! Stop the system!" Maya was typing franticly.

"We can't! The signal isn't getting through!"

"It's not responding?!" Ritsuko was shocked "That's impossible, try again!"

Misato was leaning over another thechie – Makoto Hyuuga "How's Shinji?"

"The plug suit's monitoring equipment isn't responding! We can't tell if he's alive or dead!"

"He's alive, don't be an idiot." Shin leaned forward, looking intently at the main screen "Come on mate don't do this." He was speaking in a low voice "Don't do it Shinji, you can win without it, come on." In all her distress Misato quickly decided the man was mad and turned to Ritsuko.

"Misato Unit-01 has gone completely silent!" Her decision was made.

"Abort the operation! First priority is the pilot! Eject the plug by force!"

"We can't – it's not accepting the signal!" Misato was in despair: What!?

Suddenly Unit-01's remaining eye lit up. It raised its head and opened its maw, breaking all the metal bindings. A horrifying unnatural roar erupted, shaking the earth.

"Eva has reactivated!"

"Impossible! It shouldn't be able to move!"

Both Misato and Ritsuko were staring at the screens.

Misato couldn't believe her eyes "Is it possible….It's out of control!?" Ritsuko finished her thought.

"No, you're wrong." Everyone turned to face Shin "One word Akagi!" He turned to the main screen as his grave face became a wicked and somehow disappointed smirk.

"Berserker"

Eva crouched then launched itself in the air, landing on top of the Angel. Sachiel didn't appreciate the assault and threw its foe back. Eva turned around and roared again, charging head-first in Sachiel's AT Field.

"NO!" Misato shouted "The Field is still up! So long it is there Eva won't be able to lay a finger on the Angel!"

Unit-01 bounced back off the AT Field and quickly regained its balance. The raising its left arm in front, its forearm bulged with crimson blood and muscle as it regenerated completely.

"It regenerated! Incredible!" Misato was in a state of perpetual shock.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" One again Shin felt everyone glaring at him. "Don't stare at me; stare at the monitors, you cretins!" So they did.

The Evangelion then lodged its fingers at the center of the hexagonal field and began to tear it open.

'_I will not fail. I will not lose. I have my own strength damn it! I won't fail these people! Shin! Watch me! I can protect people too!"_

"Evangelion Unit-01 is deploying an AT Field. It's neutralizing the phase space!"

"No! It's eroding it!" exclaimed Ritsuko.

A few more moments and Eva finally tore open the At Field. Sachiel seemingly was waiting for that, it immediately unleashed a full powered crossblast. The light illuminated the entire battlefield, Eva didn't wait for it to recede – unscathed from the energy it reached forward and grabbed both of the Angel's arms, twisting and breaking them. It then kicked the invader, sending him flying back more than a kilometer, straight into a building. Leaning forward Eva charged again, head butting the unlucky alien, plowing straight through the building and through another. It dug in its heels and stopped, the momentum carrying the Angel forward for a second before Eva grabbed one of its hands and hoisted it up, using its right hand to tear into Sachiel's gut. The titan then clawed out whatever it grasped inside, eviscerating the Angel in a waterfall of ink colored blood and gore. Large parts of flesh and ripped organs were washed out on the street, bathing the Evangelion from waist down in blue gore. Instead of dropping its enemy Eva ripped off one of the arms and began mauling Sachiel with it, sending bits of flesh and blood spraying everywhere.

"Oh God! Oh my God!" Maya averted her eyes, feeling sick to the pit of her stomach.

"A-a m-monster! It's a monster!!!" Misato looked horrified at the sight.

"More or less" Shin was watching with an unreadable expression "He's a berserker after all." He added quietly.

Eva delivered a crushing blow on the supposed head and the Angel went down again. Eva reached for the bone spikes on Sachiel's chest, using the as leverage to break and tear up its chest. Then it started bashing the core directly. Sachiel, deciding it was loosing badly, jumped up and wrapped itself around Unit-01.

"Self-destruct!?" Miasto cried out.

Sachiel bulged and detonated; a brilliant explosion in the form of a crossblast followed immediately.

"Eva Unit-01? Is it ..?"

After the fireball a shower of blood was shown by the main screen. Amidst the rain of gore Evangelion unit-01 walked, like a god of death, unscathed and uncaring. It let out one last roar and deactivated.

Back on the bridge not a soul moved or spoke as they all stared at the unearthly show. Misato dared to speak first, as she was the first to come out of her stupor.

"Could this be…Is this the true potential of the Evangelion?"

-

**A/N Well this is about as good as I could get it. Enjoy and if you have praise or criticism - the review button is bellow. I truly am sorry for the delay, I think I rewrote this little thing more than five thousand times. I'm still not satisfied but to hell with this, the story must go on. And the gore and badassness are just getting warm and ready for more. Lots more. Expect updates this week and the next. So far I've secured some free time for writing, lets see how that goes. Oh and to adress an inconsistency issue (which really isn't but I'm an idiot) when Shinji goes to the locker room with Akagi the first time they don't reach it before Misato calls them through the intercom to the bridge after her talk with Shin. I simply hadn't pointed that out and it turned out that Shinji went to the lockers' twise. No such thing. Anyhow I'm going to sleep. TBC**


End file.
